Préjudices :
by Ambre95
Summary: UA. Au fil des ans, Harry, Ron et Hermione ont formé une amitié inébranlable et un lien indestructible. Aurait-ce été de même si les trois amis avaient été répartis dans trois différentes maisons dans leur première année?


**Préjudices :**

**Résumé :** UA. Au fil des ans, Harry, Ron et Hermione ont formé une amitié inébranlable et un lien indestructible. Aurait-ce été de même si les trois amis avaient été répartis dans trois différentes maisons dans leur première année? Un Harry à Serpentard s'entendrait-il aussi bien avec Un Ron toujours aussi Gryffondoresque et une Hermione Serdaigle? Les choses se seraient-elles déroulées de la même manière?

C'est ce que cette histoire va tenter de découvrir!

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et tout ce qu'il comprend appartient à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling. Aucun gain financier n'est tiré de cette fanfiction et je n'essaie certainement pas de m'approprier son travail.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Prologue :**

...

- Granger Hermione! appela la voix forte du professeur Minerva Mcgonagall.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns en brousaille s'avança d'un pas légèrement nerveux. Elle prit place sur le tabouret noir et la directrice adjointe laissa tomber le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête.

_Mais que vois-je?_ fit une petite voix._ Une soif insatiable de connaissance! Du courage... et une envie de t'intégrer! Oh Oh! Serdaigle ou Gryffondor? Hmm..._

Si la jeune Hermione était surprise d'entendre cette curieuse petite voix dans sa tête, elle n'en laissa rien transparaître.

_Je pense que... Oui... Ce serait le meilleur choix... ou....si si!_

**- Serdaigle ! **annonça finalement le Choixpeau magique.

La nouvelle "bleu et bronze" alla rejoindre sa table sous les applaudissements polis de ses camarades.

On put alors voir dans la ligne des premières années, qui attendaient encore leur tour pour être réparti, un jeune garçon roux se pencher vers son ami brun et souffler quelque chose dans son oreille qui ressemblait vaguement à _:_

- Bon débarras!...aurais pas à... supporter...Je-Sais-tout!

Des rires étouffés se firent entendre.

La cérémonie de répartition continua tranquillement, interrompue seulement par les applaudissements des maisons pour leurs nouvelles recrues, jusqu'à ce que... :

- Potter Harry !

Aussitôt, les murmures éclatèrent dans toute la salle.

_- Elle a bien dit POTTER ? LE Harry POTTER?!_

_- Le garçon-qui-a-survécu?_

_- Je l'aurais cru plus grand de taille!_

Harry s'avança d'un pas qui laissait deviner toute son angoisse. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était assi sur le tabouret avec le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête, lui couvrant les yeux.

_Ah! Tiens tiens! Intéressant! Je vois beaucoup de courage, de la loyauté et...oh oh! Une envie de faire tes preuves...Hmm. Mais où vais-je te mettre?_

"Pas Serpentard! Pas Serpentard!" pensa désespérément Harry.

_Pas Serpentard, tu dis? Tu es sûr?_ dit la petite voix._ Serpentard t'aidera certainement sur ton chemin. Elle te guidera vers le prestige et la grandeur! Mais bon, si tu es sûr...Je suppose que.... Non Non!_

Le jeune Harry Potter eût alors un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

_Je suis désolé. Normalement, j'essaie de satisfaire les désirs des élèves mais dans ce cas... C'est pour ton bien, tu verras. Même s'il te semblera au début que c'est tout le contraire! A bientôt mon cher! **Ser**_

"Attendez" cria mentalement Harry. Mais trop tard.

**- Serpentard!** déclara Le Choixpeau.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut si lourd et si pesant que le moindre petit bruit aurait été perçu comme un cri assourdissant.

Jetant un regard vers la table des professeurs, le jeune Potter se rendit compte que les réactions et les émotions variaient d'un visage à l'autre.

Hagrid, par exemple, avait une expression bouche bée qui laissait trahir toute sa stupeur. Le Professeur Dumbledore en revanche, qu'Harry reconnut grâce à la carte de la chocogrenouille qu'il avait dégustée durant le voyage du Poudlard Express, arborait un air bienveillant et encourageant.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs gras, juste à côté de Quirell, semblait avoir vu son pire cauchemar se réaliser avec ses yeux étrangement exhorbités. Quirell, lui, portait un turban mauve ridicule sur sa tête et souriait faiblement. Mais il y avait quelque chose de calculateur dans son regard.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de regarder le reste des professeurs. Leurs réactions lui importaient peu. Il jeta en revanche un regard à Minerva Mcgonagall qui était toujours près de lui, la liste des premières années en main. Il lui offrit un sourire hésitant et nerveux qu'elle lui rendit au bout d'un moment, un peu plus chaleureusement.

Les yeux d'Harry dérivèrent vers la file de premières années qui n'étaient pas encore répartis. Il s'arrêta en repérant un garçon roux aux yeux bleus. Il lui sourit faiblement mais le jeune roux ne le lui rendit pas. En effet, il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait d'être poignardé dans le dos et son regard était suspicieux.

Le professeur Mcgonagall le poussa gentiment mais fermement. Comprenant ce qu'elle attendait de lui, il se dirigea lentement vers la table des Serpentards d'où ne provenait bien-sûr aucun applaudissement. Seuls des regards hostiles lui étaient adressés.

Le sourire d'Harry se fana alors qu'il aboutit à une conclusion démoralisante.

Le monde magique, finalement, n'était pas très différent du monde moldu. Les deux étaient gouvernés par les préjudices et l'opinion publique.

S_i vous n'êtes pas ce que les gens attendent de vous, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu_. Purement et simplement.

Et alors que le jeune Harry potter, nouvellement proclamé Serpentard, prit place dans un coin au bout de la table "des verts et argents" et qu'il vit que tous les étudiants, quelque soit leur maison, le regardaient avec la même expression de stupeur, de curiosité ou d'hostilité, il comprit que les sept années qu'il allait passer à Poudlard seraient "un enfer".

A moins d'un miracle.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon...

Et le sourire douteux de Draco Malefoy encore moins!

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Devrais-je continuer?

Je sais que c'est très court mais ce n'est que l'introduction. Les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs, rassurez-vous.

En attendant, "lisez et reviewez"!


End file.
